


Mooning

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: State of Play
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron isn't clear on the full story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mooning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them.

Cameron placed both hands firmly on the desk as she leaned over the back of the computer monitor. She could see the entire office from there, just as she could from her own desk. There was nothing unusual happening among the cramped cubicles and precarious piles of paper. But Cameron could guess where Della’s attention had been directed, even though her movements had forced the younger woman to look away.

Cal McAffrey’s sandy head was just visible as he bent over his work. Cameron frowned.

“There’s not much more to Cal’s desires than whiskey and leads,” she said, straightening in order to cross her arms.

Della pushed her hair behind her ear, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. “I...yeah...of course. I was just...”

“Bollocks.” Cameron’s grown became even deeper. “Come to my office, then,” she said, reaching for the door without waiting for Della to question her. The last thing she needed was for one of her reporters to fall for another. Casual sex was one thing, of course, if one could keep it out of the office. But Della seemed too wet behind the ears to have caught on to that just yet.

In her office, she drew the blinds, letting them fall and clatter to shut out what they would of the rest of the Globe. She heard Della’s footsteps behind her as she rounded her desk.

“Shut that, would you?” she said, waving her hand as if willing the door closed. When she sat in her chair, surrounded by her own towers of paper, she was frowning still. Della was standing before her, still with those big, doe eyes that both attracted and infuriated Cameron. “I don’t want you mooning over Cal; it’s a waste of your time and more importantly, this paper’s time.” She picked up her pen.

“Do you think I have a thing for Cal?” Dellas asked, a little too quick to outrage and too light on amusement.

“Well, whatever they’re calling it these days,” Cameron said, flourishing her pen without looking up. “A thing, hero worship...you could have shagged him as soon as you hit send for all I care. And now the story is done, finished. It’s your job to blog, so go off and blog. And if you’re still fucking him, do it on your own time instead of with your eyes for everyone to see. Time is money, may I remind you.”

There was, of course, no need to admit how insanely jealous she was. There was no need to admit it because she was not acknowledging it.

“Do you...” Della paused, and Cameron looked up to see her quickly lift one of the blinds and pop it back into place. She held her pen poised as Della turned back to her. “You think it’s Cal that I have a thing for?”

“Oh for God’s sake... Yes, he is a brilliant reporter, but he’s a lazy sod the majority of the time, and...”

Della cut her off, however, and that was annoying enough for Cameron to make a mental note to do something about breaking her of that habit.

“I came to you whenever I thought he was doing something unprofessional or wrong or just...stupid. I came to you each time knowing that I would destroy a little bit of my credibility with him...but I came to you anyway. It’s not Cal, Cameron...Jesus Christ.”

Cameron watched Della throw up her hands and prepare to storm out. If it wasn’t Cal, she could not imagine what in the world was on the girl’s mind. Della had been part of a huge story, her blog traffic was up, yet there she was looking like a cross between a wet cat and a kicked puppy.

“Now just hold on a moment,” Cameron said, getting up. She did not like it when members of her staff walked out on her. The whole office could see it for one thing.

“Cameron...it’s...” She was watching Della wring her hands one moment and coming towards her in the next. The kiss, the moment when their lips met, at least, did not take her by surprise. Cameron fell into it instantly, resting her hands on Della’s hips and tasting her spearmint scented tongue.

Instinct had gotten her quite a few places, quite a few stories, but reason kept her in the business so long. And it was reason that told her to pull away. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Della was panting, chest just slightly heaving—enough for Cameron to focus on her breasts for a moment before she stopped herself. “It’s you.”

“I’ve bloody well figured that out, thank you.” Della was young, attractive, and certainly desirable, and it had been so long since Cameron had done something spontaneous...longer than it had been since the paper published anything of real note.

“I thought...” Della stuttered for a moment. “You were so interested, and...”

“Shit.” Cameron lowered her head, pushing back some of the white locks of hair that fell in her face. “Shit,” she repeated before kissing Della, pushing her back into the desk as she did so.

Della’s hands where everywhere—Cameron’s neck, the desk, grasping for something until she settled on Cameron’s hips. Cameron was pushing the younger woman’s dress up, pushing her panties aside.

“So much for keeping it out of the office,” she mumbled.

“Wha... Oh, God...”

Cameron was already pushing two fingers inside of Della and wanting to moan at how wet she was. But the walls were literally glass, and while she was stupid enough to actually do this, she was not about to let anyone find out.

“Do try to keep it down,” she said. Instead of relying on Della to comply, however, Cameron kissed her again. She worked her fingers, pumping quickly and perhaps a bit to hard into Della’s body.

There was so much more Cameron wanted to do. She could imagine Della’s naked body, the feel of her taut nipples. But there wasn’t time and nor did there need to be. These things were best kept brief.

“Cameron,” Della whispered. Her lips were hot on Cameron’s jaw, on her neck. And Cameron started to circle Della’s clit with her thumb as best she could as she thrusted. As soon as she felt Della’s muscles tighten around her fingers, she kissed her again, swallowing her moan.

“Fuck,” Cameron muttered once she had pulled away. She was nearly soaked, but they had been alone in her office long enough. Someone was bound to come looking for her with some ridiculous request or another. “Well, go on then,” she said as she moved off.

Della looked around, dazed. She pushed off of the desk and straightened her dress, blinking rapidly all the while. “Don’t you want...”

Cameron pursed her lips. “For fuck’s sake, Della, get out.”

“Right...right” The young woman took a deep breath before hurrying back to her office, and Cameron went back to her desk.

When she picked up her pen, she could smell Della on her fingers. “Fuck.”


End file.
